The End of Atasuki
by cutboy
Summary: Naruto has already been captured by the Atasuki and Kakashi, Sakura, and others have came to rescue their comrade. Did they make it in time to save Naruto or did he perish?


Naruto lays unconscious in the chamber room. The kyuubi has been stripped away from the ninja's body. Sakura stares at his motionless body and cries tears for her love. Kakashi joins to see the fate of Naruto. "No," he states angrily.

Meanwhile outside of the Atasuki fortress, Gai and Lee are taking on Kisame, while Itachi stares at Sasuke from a higher location. "Have you come to take me out, little brother." Sasuke just stares. "I've been waiting for this all of my life," Sasuke says.

"Just don't die as easily as Oro and Kabuto did," Itachi says with confidence. "You will die here, Sasuke."

Jiraiya is taking on the Atasuki Leader and the unknown member. "You won't get away with what you did," Jiraiya yelled at the leader.

Back at the chamber, Naruto enters a dream state. His life flashes before his eyes and he ends up on a mountain overlooking Konoha. He clinches his fists at the thought he might not become Hokage. "I did not realize my dream," Naruto says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto," a voice says. Naruto turns around and sees the 4th. "I do not have a lot of time, but you should not be so hard on yourself. You did a lot of great things. I'm proud of you, my son." Naruto looks on with amazement. Naruto now knows that his father is 4th. "Why did you do it," Naruto asks his father.

"To save our village. As Hokage, you must protect everyone that lives in it. You will understand one day, Naruto."

"What do you mean," Naruto inquires.

"Your life does not end here," the 4th says with pride. "You have people to protect that is important to you." Naruto smiles with assurance. At that moment, Naruto's body is shrouded all over with blue chakra. Kakashi and Sakura stand back in astonishment.

The 4th looks on at Naruto. "Give 'em hell, son."

Naruto's body becomes engulfed with blue chakra as Kakashi and Sakura look on amazed. "He shouldn't be alive," Kakashi says.

"How is it possible," Sakura inquires.

"I don't know but we have to guard him with our lives." Naruto remains still as his chakra leaks out. His eyes go into R.E.M. state as the chakra becomes brighter and brighter. "He's extremely lucky, I guess he is stronger than I thought." Sakura worries more and more as she looks glares out of the chamber wondering about Sasuke.

"And so it begins," Itachi says and throws off his Atasuki coat and cracks his knuckles. Sasuke unsheathes his sword. Anticipation and anxiety is all that Sasuke can feel at this moment. They both enter Sharingan mode. Itachi charges toward Sasuke disappear from his sight. Sasuke jumps to find cover but Itachi is already behind him.

"Chidori Nagashi," Sasuke says as he does the jutsu.

"Ah," Itachi says, "Good, but not good enough." At that moment, Itachi blows up and sends Sasuke flying through the air. Itachi appears below and does a kage bunshin and goes after Sasuke who is in mid air. Sasuke tries to recover and do a Tiger Flame jutsu, but is caught off guard by one of the kage bunshin. The bunshin explodes and severely damages Sasuke. Sasuke lays on the ground bleeding from the mouth looks on at Itachi with rage. "You should not have gone with him. You are an Uchiha. Have some pride." He walks over and picks up the sword that Sasuke dropped and points it at him. "Good bye, little brother."

Sakura looks at Naruto. Naruto, back in the dream state, is trying to find a way to wake himself up. He sees himself, Sakura, and Kakashi in the chamber. "Wake up, idiot," Naruto yells at himself. Nothing happens. He comes up with an idea and focuses his chakra. At that moment, his chakra changes form and surrounds him in a ball. Kakashi unleashes his Sharingan and tries to analyze the situation. "Somehow he is concentrating his chakra while being unconscious," Kakashi says. "Maybe...," Kakashi says doing a dispel jutsu. Naruto eyes open and the chakra dispel.

"Naruto," Sakura says relieved.

"Sakura," Naruto says, "Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi looks at him.

"Fighting Itachi," Kakashi answers.

"You have to help him. He won't win by himself."

"He is not part of Konoha anymore. He is a missing nin like Itachi."

"If you do not help him, I will," Naruto says trying to stand up and then falls down because he is too weak. "Ahhh, damn it. I have to help him."

"He would still give his life for him," Kakashi thinks to himself. "Alright, I'll help him, but you have to stay here. Sakura, take care of him while I am gone."

"Okay," Sakura answers. Naruto smiles as Kakashi heads out to join the fight.

"Where is everyone else," Naruto asks.

"They are on their way."

"I feel different."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't feel the same," Naruto says making a fist. Sakura begins doing medical jutsu on Naruto to help him recover.

"Be still."

"Alright."

Kakashi reaches Sasuke to find that he is too late. Sasuke lays on the ground as his sword stands up through his stomach. "Sasuke," Kakashi expresses angrily. He looks around to find Itachi is gone. He pulls the sword out of his stomach and kneels beside him. Sasuke turns his head toward him. "I failed," Sasuke admits. Kakashi doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry."

Naruto looks out of the chamber as Sakura heals him. He puts his hand against her face and she smiles. The smooth touch of her soothed his mind. "I wish it never had to come to this," Naruto spoke. "You all had to risk your life for me."

"Of course we would, you are special to all of us," Sakura replies.

Kakashi enters the chamber with Sasuke's body. Sakura and Naruto look over and their hearts hit the floor. Sadness and gloom filled their hearts as they look at their unfortunate friend.

"Who did this," Naruto asks standing up.

"Itachi," Kakashi replied.

Naruto clenched his fists as chakra poured out of his body. His aura began to glow a bright blue and glowed brighter as his emotions ran wild. Kakashi and Sakura jumped back. "AAAAAAH," Naruto yelled as he powered up his chakra into a furious storm. Rocks and boulders cracked as debris scattered away from Naruto. His eyes began to glow the color of his chakra as he began to focus his control. The wild chakra suddenly settled and dispersed around him. "I will not a let another friend die again," Naruto said before he vanished.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, with belief in abilities.

Naruto appears in front of Lee and Gai and looks at Kisame. "You're alive, I see," Kisame says. "That doesn't mean you won't die now."

"I will make this right," Naruto says, "take it easy Fuzzy Eyebrows Jr. and Sr.."

"No, Naruto," Gai declared, "He's much too strong." At that moment, Naruto's chakra skyrocketed and Gai and Lee stepped back.

"No need to drag the fight out, I will end this in one move," Kisame confidently states.

"Fine," Naruto agrees.

Naruto creates two kage bunshins. Kisame just watched as he prepares his ultimate water jutsu, Wave of the Pacific. Gai and Lee stood back watching Naruto. "We have to help him, sensei," Lee pleaded.

"No Lee, watch," Gai assured.

"This jutsu will swallow you and all of your friends whole. There is no escape," Kisame declared.

Naruto and his kage bunshins powered up their chakra. Then, Naruto pulled out two weird looking kunais and threw them at 45-degree angles as far as he could throw them. Kisame powered up as much chakra as he could and did the Wave of the Pacific jutsu. The ground roared and trees collapsed as water came crashing toward Kisame and Naruto's location. Kisame raised his hands and this 200ft tidal wave rose under him. "DIE!!"

"Run Naruto," Lee called out.

"It's too late," Gai, stated. "We can't escape that jutsu."

Naruto did a hand seal formation and whispered a phrase and the two kage bunshins disappeared instantly. "I don't believe it," Gai said with disbelief. "How did he know that technique?"

"What Gai Sensei," Lee pondered.

"Naruto just had his two kage bunshins use the Flying God jutsu,"

Then, Naruto looked calmly at Kisame as blue chakra started surround Naruto. He did one more hand seal and placed his hands out in front of him towards Kisame and screamed, "Uzumaki Ras-engan."

Violent winds came from all directions and crushed Kisame's monstrous wave. Kisame fell from the top of the wave heading towards the ground; a giant tornado erupted from Kisame's positon. It covered a half-mile radius obliterating everything in that location. The force of the jutsu destroyed the landscape. Kisame disintegrated within the jutsu.


End file.
